The Piece of My Hearth
by VirgoGirl27
Summary: Naruto yakin kalau ia bisa merubah takdir hidupnya, kalau ia bisa membuat hidupnya menjadi lebih bahagia, bersama keluarga yang sempurna dengan adik-adik yang amat disayanginya. Tetapi, apakah akan berjalan dengan mudah? Lika-liku akan dilewati yang berawal dari sebuah tragedi. Apakah ia akan berhasil? Atau apakah ia hanya menjadi mainan yang selalu dipermainkan oleh takdir semata?
1. Prolog

**Summary :** Naruto yakin kalau ia bisa merubah takdir hidupnya, kalau ia bisa membuat hidupnya menjadi lebih bahagia, bersama keluarga yang sempurna dan dengan adik-adik yang amat disayanginya. Tetapi.. apakah akan berjalan dengan mudah? Lika-liku akan dilewati yang berawal dari sebuah tragedi.. Apakah ia akan berhasil? Atau, apakah ia hanya menjadi mainan yang selalu dipermainkan oleh takdir semata? Penasaran? Check this out!

**Disclaimer :** Cerita ini berdasarkan tokoh yang dibuat dan dimiliki oleh Masashi Kishimoto. Aku hanya membuat karakter dan sifat tokohnya sedikit OOC ataupun total OOC. Jadi dengan demikian harap dianggap maklum dan jangan protes..

**Warnings :** Cerita ini nantinya akan berjalan sesuai dengan alur kemudian menjadi BL/Slash/Yaoi. Jadi intinya yang suka silakan baca.. dan yang gak suka dilarang baca ya Guys.. tekan aja langsung tombol BACK, Oke!?. Tidak menerima cacian ataupun makian ! (duh kedengarannya kok kejam banget ya? Author sensitif soalnya.. hehe ^o^)

**Pairing :** Narusasu (nantinya)

**Rated :** T- M.

* * *

**Bab 1 "The Begining"**

**Genre :** Family and Drama

**Pairing :** Belum ada, naruto belum sama siapa-siapa, dia masih anak-anak.. Okey..

**Rated :**** T**, bisa berubah untuk kedepannya..

* * *

**Prolog **

Tragedi.. Kisahku berawal ketika aku berumur tujuh tahun. Sebuah Mansion Namikaze mewah tempat dimana aku tinggal dan dibesarkan telah musnah, hancur berantakan karena ledakan bom dan kebakaran, yang tersisa sekarang hanya lah tinggal puing-puing abu yang berserakan.. walaupun api sudah tak lagi menyala, tampak masih ada asap dan bau abu terbakar yang masih dapat tercium oleh indra penciumanku.

Aku yang hanya seorang bocah kecil berumur tujuh tahun, hanya bisa menatap diam di depan pintu gerbang mansion yang sudah tak lagi berbentuk. Aku yang dulunya merupakan seorang anak yang mempunyai keluarga, kini hanya tinggal aku seorang, sendiri, dan sebatang kara. Tak kan ada lagi yang mencintaiku, tak kan ada lagi pula yang peduli dan sayang kepadaku.. keluargaku.. semuanya telah tiada.. tertimbun oleh puing-puing yang hancur berantakan.

Tak ku hiraukan bunyi sirine mobil polisi, pemadam kebakaran ataupun ambulance yang datang. Tak kuhiraukan pula hiruk-pikuk, keramaian dan orang-orang yang datang di luar sana. Kuhanya diam di tempat, shock setelah menyadari apa yang terjadi. Tak ku hiraukan seorang polisi yang datang mendekatiku dan menanyaiku, tubuhku hanya diam membeku. Pikiranku blank, tak mau menerima apapun, apalagi mendengar apa yang polisi itu katakan ataupun tanyakan kepadaku.

Hanya satu yang pasti, yang berulang ulang kali terngiang di kepalaku 'how cruel is the lady of fate it is'

* * *

So that is the prolog.. do you want to see **The Chapter 1**? Kalau kamu mau melihatnya.. Silakan tekan aja tombol next yang ada dibawah.. oke!


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary :** Naruto yakin kalau ia bisa merubah takdir hidupnya, kalau ia bisa membuat hidupnya menjadi lebih bahagia, bersama keluarga yang sempurna dan dengan adik-adik yang amat disayanginya. Tetapi.. apakah akan berjalan dengan mudah? Lika-liku akan dilewati yang berawal dari sebuah tragedi.. Apakah ia akan berhasil? Apakah ia hanya menjadi mainan yang selalu dipermainkan oleh takdir semata? Penasaran? Check this out!

**Disclaimer :** Cerita ini berdasarkan tokoh yang dibuat dan dimiliki oleh Masashi Kishimoto. Aku hanya membuat karakter dan sifat tokohnya sedikit OOC ataupun total OOC. Jadi dengan demikian harap dianggap maklum dan jangan protes..

**Warnings :** Cerita ini nantinya akan berjalan sesuai dengan alur kemudian menjadi BL/Slash/Yaoi. Jadi intinya yang suka silakan baca.. dan yang gak suka dilarang baca ya Guys.. tekan aja langsung tombol BACK, Oke!?. Tidak menerima cacian ataupun makian ! (duh kedengarannya kok kejam banget ya? Author lagi sensitif soalnya.. hehe ^o^)

**Pairing :** Narusasu (nantinya)

* * *

**Bab 1 "The Begining"**

**Genre :** Family and Drama

**Pairing :** Belum ada, naruto belum sama siapa-siapa, dia masih anak-anak.. Okey..

**Rated :**** T**, bisa berubah untuk kedepannya..

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Mungkin karena melihat reaksiku yang masih tetap saja pasif tak merespon walaupun polisi itu telah beberapa kali mengguncang tubuhku, akhirnya ia mengambil inisiatif untuk menggendongku dan membawaku ke dalam mobil ambulance.

Aku pun dibawa oleh ambulance ke rumah sakit terdekat, ku tak menyadari kapan aku sampai dan kapan aku tiba di rumah sakit. Aku baru tersadar dari shockku, ketika aku merasakan sakit di kaki kiriku.

"Ahhhhss.." pekik ku ketika aku merasakan perih di lukaku.

"Ohh.. maaf jika itu sakit. Aku sedang membersihkan lukamu agar tidak infeksi nantinya. Kau tampaknya hanya mengalami luka ringan di lutut dan di pergelangan kakimu. Tapi untuk mengetahuinya lebih lanjut, sebaiknya setelah ini kita akan lakukan ronsen pada tubuhmu untuk mengetahui apakah kau mengalami luka dalam atau tidak." Kata suster yang membersihkan lukaku. Aku hanya bisa diam mengangguk sambil menahan sakit dan perih yang kurasakan.

Ketika aku ingin menggerakkan tangan kananku, aku merasakan sakit yang amat sangat dibagian lenganku. Aku pun meringis kesakitan.

Menyadari apa yang terjadi, suster itu lalu memeriksa lengan kananku. "Ohh.. tampaknya lengan kananmu mengalami keretakan".

Melihat ekspresiku yang ketakutan suster itu berkata menenangkanku, " Jangan khawatir ini hanya retak ringan, bisa sembuh kok nantinya, kami akan bisa mengobatinya".

"Adik kecil, boleh kakak tahu siapa namamu?". Suster itu bertanya setelah selesai membersihkan lukaku.

Aku mengangguk, aku merasa lebih tenang sekarang, walaupun masih merasa shock "Na.. Naruto. Err.. Naruto.. Namikaze", suara yang kukeluarkan parau dan terbata.

"Ohh.. nama yang bagus Naru-kun", kata suster itu.

"Kalau namaku Suster Sayuri, kau boleh memanggilku jika kau butuh apa-apa, dengan memencet tombol merah yang ada di samping tempat tidurmu." Sambil menunjukkan dimana tombol merah itu berada." Jangan khawatir kau akan baik baik saja. Kau anak yang kuat Naru-kun. Orang tuamu pasti bangga padamu. Oke.." kata suster itu lagi sambil tersenyum ramah padaku.

#

Dua hari setelah tragedi, di ruang dokter..

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto-sama Dok, apakah ia baik-baik saja, apakah ia mengalami luka serius?" kata seorang laki-laki dengan gelisah dan dengan nada yang khawatir. Ia mengenakan topeng yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya, hanya mata kirinya lah yang terlihat.

"Kondisi Naruto-san, baik-baik saja. Setelah dilakukan ronsen, ia tidak mengalami luka dalam yang serius. Ia hanya mengalami memar pada lutut dan pergelangan kakinya. Juga keretakan ringan pada lengannya. Aku yakin ia akan baik-baik saja. Naruto-san anak yang kuat." Kata Dokter yang menangani kondisi Naruto.

"Bagaimana dengan kondisi psikisnya Dok?" kata seorang laki-laki itu lagi.

"Untuk kondisi psikisnya...". si Dokter pun menceritakan segala apa yang terjadi kemarin,

ketika proses pemeriksaan psikis dilakukan..

#

Satu hari sebelumnya..

Suster Sayuri memberikan laporan hasil pemeriksaan ronsen naruto yang dilakukan kemarin kepada Dokter Hikari. Si dokter memeriksa hasil pemeriksaannya dengan seksama.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto-san, apakah sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya?" kata si Dokter ingin mengetahui perkembangan kesehatan Naruto.

"Keadaan Naru-kun lebih baik dari sebelumnya, kemarin setelah di lakukan pengoperasian kecil pada lengannya ia sudah lebih baik. Ia makan dengan teratur dan Naru-kun anak yang penurut, ia mau memakan semua makanan dan mau meminum semua obat yang diberikan secara rutin oleh para suster". Kata si suster menjawab pertanyaan dari si Dokter.

"Bagus lah kalau begitu, saatnya sekarang aku menemui Naruto-san". Setelah mengatakan itu si Dokter pun pergi meninggalkan ruangannya untuk mengecek keadaan Naruto sendiri. Si suster pun mengikutinya dari belakang.

Si Dokter pun sampai di depan ruangan tempat di mana naruto dirawat. Sebelum ia masuk ke dalam ruangan, si Dokter tampak berhenti sejenak untuk melihat Naruto melalui kaca pintu. Tampaknya Naruto sedang duduk di ranjangnya dengan tenang, ia sedang menonton tv sambil memakan buah jeruk. Si dokter pun melirik apa yang sedang Naruto tonton dari tv itu.. ahhh.. ternyata ia sedang menonton channel tv NatGeo, syukurlah kalau begitu, kata si dokter bernafas lega di dalam hati.

Ia pun membuka pintu ruangan naruto, " Ahh, sudah bangun kau rupanya Naru-kun.. Selamat Pagi, namaku adalah Hikari, aku adalah dokter yang menangani perawatanmu. Bagaimana keadaanmu pagi ini Naru-kun, apakah masih ada yang sakit?" kata si Dokter dengan ramah.

"Selamat pagi juga dok.. tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan dok, saya merasa sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya walaupun hanya saja, saya merasa kurang nyaman dengan gips yang ada di lengan saya, tapi selain itu semuanya baik-baik saja..terima kasih atas perawatannya Dok." Kata naruto dengan sopan.

'Dia menjawabnya dengan sangat sopan untuk anak seumurnya, aneh..' pikir si dokter dalam hati, "Oh tak perlu berterima kasih kepada saya Naru-kun, saya hanya menjalankan tugas saja".

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan naru-kun?," tanya si dokter.

Naruto hanya menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan perasaanmu Naru-kun, apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Saya baik-baik saja Dok, terima kasih atas perhatiannya"

"Benarkah naruto-kun, aku tahu ini berat setelah melihat peristiwa yang terjadi dan apa yang telah kau alami, kau tak usah malu-malu untuk membicarakannya padaku naruto-kun?" tanya si Dokter lagi.

"Saya yakin dok, saya baik-baik saja"

"Baiklah naruto-kun" kata si dokter menyerah. "Aku tak akan memaksa, tapi setidaknya beri jawaban ketika aku nanti memberikan pertanyaan mengenai sesuatu kepadamu ya?" tanya si Dokter meminta persetujuan.

"Baiklah dok, silakan saja". Jawab naruto tenang tanpa adanya rasa stress atau depresi yang tampak di raut wajahnya.

Ketenangannya dan raut wajahnya mengkhawatirkanku, ini sangat aneh.. apa jangan-jangan ada yang salah dengan anak ini. Ia tidak seperti anak pada umumnya, reaksinya terlalu tenang untuk anak yang telah kehilangan seluruh anggota keluarganya. Apa jangan-jangan..

"Apakah kau menyayangi keluargamu, Naruto-kun?"

Butuh waktu agak lama bagi naruto untuk menjawabnya,"Tentu saja, dok.. aku sangat menyayangi mereka."

"Kau tahu kan kalau keluargamu telah tiada, Naruto-kun?," tanya si dokter hati-hati.

"Ya aku tahu," jawab naruto singkat.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu..? lalu apa dok.. aku tak mengerti?" tanya naruto bingung.

"Lalu, jika kau tahu kalau keluargamu telah tiada, bagaimana perasaanmu Naruto-kun? Apa yang kau rasakan? Apakah kau tak rindu pada keluargamu Naruto-kun? Apakah kau tak merasa sedih?" jawab si dokter menjelaskannya pada naruto.

"Perasaanku dok? Disaat pertama-tama memang aku merasa shock, tapi sekarang aku sudah merasa baik dok, aku sudah menerimanya. Aku sudah bisa menerima kenyataannya. Rindu? Sedih? Tentu saja aku merasakannya dok.. aku merasakan rindu dan juga sedih. Setiap manusia normal pasti merasakannya, tapi.. aku tak bisa tuk selamanya terpuruk seperti itu kan Dok.. karena bagaimana pun juga.. ," naruto berhenti sejenak, menghela nafas, "bagaimana pun banyaknya seseorang mengharap dan memohon.. mereka pasti tak kan pernah bisa kembali pada kita, yang telah tiada tetaplah tiada.. Ada saatnya dimana seseorang diharapkan untuk mengiklaskannya, ada saatnya juga dimana seseorang diharapkan untuk move on melanjutkan hidupnya. Itulah yang sedang aku lakukan sekarang ini dok. Aku tahu bersedih dan menangis tak kan ada gunanya, oleh sebab itulah aku tidak melakukannya. Oleh sebab itulah aku mengiklaskan kepergian mereka", kata naruto sambil tersenyum.

'What the hell !?, ada apa dengan anak ini, pasti ada sesuatu yang salah dengan anak ini, dia benar-benar anak yang aneh' pikir si dokter tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan di dengarnya, ia hanya bisa terpaku kaget diam tak bergerak di tempat. 'aku pernah mendengar isu kalau anak namikaze memiliki otak yang brilliant, tapi kalau seperti ini, kalau seperti ini.. aku tak kan bisa membedakan sedang berbicara dengan manakah? Dengan anak yang berumur tujuh tahun atau dengan orang yang telah dewasa, kalau aku tidak berbicara langsung dan bertatap muka padanya. Anak ini, padahal dia masih belum menginjak remaja. Kalau sekarang dia sudah seperti ini, aku tak kan bisa bayangkan bagaimana ketika ia remaja nanti, apalagi ketika ia beranjak dewasa nanti.. ohhh aku hanya bisa bergidik ngeri dan takjub memikirkan seperti apa nantinya ia akan berkembang, seperti apa nantinya pikiran otaknya akan tumbuh melesat.'

Ketika tidak ada respon yang keluar dari si dokter, naruto pun melanjutkan.. "Kau tahu dok, ibuku dulu pernah mengatakan sesuatu padaku" kata naruto, berhenti sejenak melihat apakah si Dokter menyimak ceritanya atau tidak, sebelum melanjutkan" yaitu lebih tepatnya ketika disaat nenekku yang bernama Mito telah tiada, ketika itu.. aku berumur kurang lebih empat tahun, aku sangat menyayanginya. Aku menangis ketika aku mendengar kabar kalau nenekku Mito telah tiada, padahal baru liburan musim panas kemarin aku berlibur dan mengunjunginya disana. Ibuku yang melihatku bersedih dan menangis, datang kepadaku dan memelukku, ia tersenyum manis lalu mengatakan padaku dengan suaranya yang lembut 'kau tahu naru-kun, kau harus belajar untuk mengiklaskan kepergian nenekmu, kau harus tahu.. kalau kau menangis, kau akan membuat nenekmu menjadi merasa tidak tenang dan sedih di atas sana,' kata ibuku sambil menunjuk dengan jari telunjukknya ke atas.. ke langit biru cerah tanpa awan, sambil memandangnya 'kau tidak ingin kan, nenekmu sedih melihatmu seperti ini, kau ingin nenekmu bahagia kan?' aku mengangguk, kemudian ibuku melanjutkan lagi, 'kalau begitu ikhlaskanlah kepergiannya naruto-kun, tersenyumlah, berbahagialah, karena suatu saat nanti kita akan pasti bertemu lagi dengannya, walaupun waktunya belum sekarang.. lagi pula walaupun nenek Mito telah tiada, ia akan selalu ada di hati orang-orang yang menyayanginya.. Dan ketika nanti kamu merasa rindu pada nenekmu, kau bisa melihat ke atas.. lihatlah ke langit biru cerahnya.. atau kalau tidak, kalau malam telah tiba..lihatlah ke langit kelam yang berkerlap-kerlip penuh bintang. Itu pulalah yang Kaasan lakukan ketika Kaasan sedang rindu dengan kakek dan nenekmu naru-kun'. Itulah yang ibuku katakan ketika itu, tanpa menyadari kalau ibuku dan seluruh anggota keluargaku akan segera bertemu lagi dengan kakek dan nenekku yang telah tiada tiga tahun setelahnya." Naruto berhenti, menghela nafasnya, " kuharap mereka semua bahagia diatas sana", Kata naruto tersenyum, menutup matanya sambil membayangkan langit biru cerah tanpa awan.. tampak wajah-wajah gembira keluarganya di atas sana, saling tertawa bersenda gurau dan juga membalas senyuman wajahnya.. tanpa disadarinya narutopun terlelap tidur terbawa mimpi mengenai keluarganya.

" Naru-kun, bagaima.. huh !? Ketika si Dokter ingin menanyakan lagi mengenai sesuatu,.. pertanyaannya terhenti ditengah jalan disaat ia menyadari kalau naruto telah tertidur lelap. Tampak ia terlihat tertidur lelap dengan tenang dan damainya, si dokter pun tak tega untuk membangunkannya.

" Maaf Dok, mengganggu tapi ini sudah saatnya..",

"Hussh..!" kata si dokter dengan pelan dan berbisik, menghentikan suster sayuri untuk melanjutkan perkataanya.

"Oh maaf dok, saya hanya ingin mengingatkan kalau ini sudah saatnya untuk naruto beristirahat, tapi melihat ia sudah tidur.. ya sudah deh kalau begitu.." kata suster Sayuri sambil berbisik. Tak kunjung beranjak pergi setelah ia selesai meyelesaikan pemberitahuannya. Tampak ia sedang menunggu sesuatu.

Naruto yang sedang tertidur tidak menyadari kalau ia sedang diamati oleh si dokter dan suster sayuri. Tanpa di sadari oleh si dokter, tampak dari luar ruangan naruto, para suster lainnya, yang mengetahui kalau naruto telah tertidur mulai datang mengintip dari luar melalui jendela ruangan.

"Ia anak yang menakjubkan, selama ini aku tak pernah melihat anak yang sebriliant dirinya. Aku merasa takjub dengan perkontrolan emosinya, aku tidak yakin kalau orang dewasa dapat melalui cobaan seperti dirinya dengan mudah. Ohh.. Lihat senyuman yang dibuatnya"

"Aku sependapat denganmu dok, Ohhh sungguh menggemaskannya ia, lihatnya ketika ia tidur, ia tampak seperti bocah pada umumnya sangat damai dan tenang, seperti the fallen angel,very cute and adorable.. Ohhh How I really, really and really want to hug and kiss him sweeettly" kata si suster dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, tampak ada bintang yang berkerlip-kerlip di matanya.

"Kau tahu Sus, kalau aku tak mengenalmu dengan baik, mungkin aku akan salah mengartikan kalau kau adalah salah satu dari banyak fangirls yang menyamar menjadi seorang suster hanya untuk bisa melihatnya tidur di sini" kata si dokter bergurau, lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan naruto.

'Ohhh you don't know anything about it Dokter.. how that's really really close to the truth..' pikir Suster sambil tertawa terkikik dalam hati.

Setelah kepergian si dokter, para suster yang tadinya mengintip di luar jendela, mulai masuk ke ruangan naruto setelah di rasa keadaan cukup aman. Bahkan ada beberapa dari mereka yang sampai membawa kamera untuk memfoto how cute and adorable nya Naruto-kun..

'He is soo.. Kawaaaiii..' kata para suster dalam hati berulangkali dan tak lupa terdengar pula bunyi pelan jeprat-jepret kamera.

Tanpa si Dokter Hikari sadari, semua suster yang ada di rumah sakitnya kini telah berubah menjadi fangirls beratnya naruto.

* * *

The End of Chapter 1

The Next Chapter is Coming Soon..


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary :** Naruto yakin kalau ia bisa merubah takdir hidupnya, kalau ia bisa membuat hidupnya menjadi lebih bahagia, bersama keluarga yang sempurna dan dengan adik-adik yang amat disayanginya. Tetapi.. apakah akan berjalan dengan mudah? Lika-liku akan dilewati yang berawal dari sebuah tragedi.. Apakah ia akan berhasil? Apakah ia hanya menjadi mainan yang selalu dipermainkan oleh takdir semata? Penasaran? Check this out!

**Disclaimer :** Cerita ini berdasarkan tokoh yang dibuat dan dimiliki oleh Masashi Kishimoto. Aku hanya membuat karakter dan sifat tokohnya sedikit OOC ataupun total OOC. Jadi dengan demikian harap dianggap maklum dan jangan protes..

**Warnings :** Cerita ini nantinya akan berjalan sesuai dengan alur kemudian menjadi BL/Slash/Yaoi. Jadi intinya yang suka silakan baca.. dan yang gak suka dilarang baca ya Guys.. tekan aja langsung tombol BACK, Oke!?. Tidak menerima cacian ataupun makian ! (duh kedengarannya kok kejam banget ya? Author sensitif soalnya.. hehe ^o^)

**Rated :**T-M

**Pairing :** Narusasu (nantinya)

* * *

**Bab 1 "The Begining" **

**Genre :** Family and Drama

**Pairing :** Belum ada, naruto belum sama siapa-siapa, dia masih anak-anak.. Okey..

**Rated :**** T**, bisa berubah untuk kedepannya..

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Satu hari setelah tragedi..

Ku hanya bisa duduk di ranjang, menonton tv dan memakan buah jeruk favoritku.. kuganti channel tv berkali-kali.. sampai pada akhirnya.. mataku berhenti.. tertuju pada sebuah berita, berita mengenai tragedi itu. Aku hanya bisa menatap layar tv.. kemudian aku keraskan volume suaranya.

Menurut mereka, yaitu para suster dan si dokter.. Aku dilarang untuk menontonnya setidaknya untuk sekarang ini dalam jangka waktu dua sampai tiga hari.. atau setelah si dokter yakin akan kondisi mentalku.. jika aku menontonnya.. takutnya hal itu akan berakibat buruk bagi kondisi kesehatan psikisku.. mereka tidak mau jika kondisi kesehatan psikisku semakin memburuk.. setidaknya sihh.. itulah pendapat yang dipikirkan oleh mereka..

Kalau kau menanyakannya kepadaku.. bagaimana menurut pendapatku sendiri.. mengenai masalah kondisi psikis yang kualami?. Aku akan menjawab kalau aku baik-baik saja. Ya memang pada awalnya aku mengakui kalau aku mengalami shock. Shock berat kalau boleh dibilang.. tapi setelah itu, aku sudah bisa melewatinya..

Jadi.. kalau para suster dan si dokter melarangku untuk menonton berita itu, dengan alasan akan berdampak buruk bagi kondisi kesahatan psikisku, aku boleh bilang kalau hal itu adalah hal yang mustahil, mengapa begitu? karena bagiku.. tentu saja aku yang tahu lebih tepatnya bagaimana kondisi kejiwaan yang kualami.. aku yakin aku akan baik-baik saja, tidak akan mengalami drop seperti apa yang dikhawatirkan oleh mereka.. sedangkan mereka.. mereka hanya bisa memperkirakannya.. mereka hanya bisa melihat dengan mata mereka, kalau aku ini hanyalah bocah normal biasa, yang hanya berumur tujuh tahun.. padahal sebenarnya.. kau tahu..? kalau aku ini berbeda..

Aku tidak menyalahkan mereka. Mereka hanya menjalankan tugas yang diembannya saja. Ya demi kebaikanku sendiri.. Jadi, mau tidak mau aku hanya bisa menurut. Menurut akan semua yang di perintahkan dan yang mereka sarankan. Ya apa sihh salahnya jika menjadi anak yang patuh? Ia kan?

Tapi walaupun begitu, bukan berarti aku hanya akan diam saja jika situasi dan kondisinya memungkinkan. Contohnya saja seperti sekarang ini..

Kulirikan mataku untuk melihat keadaan di luar ruangan melalui jendela pintu, tidak banyak orang yang lalu lalang.. dan juga.. tidak ada suster-suster yang sekali-kali melirik melalui jendela pintu. Aku tak tahu apakah aku harus merasa risih atau tidak, karena kau tahu entah ada berapa banyak wajah yang berbeda dari para suster yang tidak kukenali, yang telah beberapa kali melirik melalui jendela ruangan.

Kalau saja mereka hanya melihat sekilas dengan wajah yang normal biasa-biasa saja lalu kemudian pergi, itu bukan merupakan masalah bagiku, tapi yang mereka lakukan itu di luar dari batas kenormalan, mereka seperti.. aku tak tahu seperti apa lebih tepatnya..aku tak bisa menjelaskannya.. karena ketika aku menolehkan kepalaku untuk melihat lebih jelas apa yang mereka lakukan, mereka langsung bergegas pergi.. jadi aku hanya bisa melihat dari ekor mataku saja..

Yang mereka lakukan adalah diam berdiri di tempat.. entah itu menengok di jendela yang ada di ruangan ataupun yang ada pintu, lalu menatap kearah di mana tempatku berada, mengamatiku, tidak semenit atau pun dua menit, tetapi lamaaa.. sekali, dengan mata yang berbinar-binar dan penuh harap.. aku bahkan berani bertaruh kalau aku sempat mendengar suara kikikan yang keluar dari mulut mereka, padahal yang aku tahu ruangan ini adalah ruangan kedap suara.

Aku tak tahu apa yang telah merasuki mereka.. karena yang aku tahu dan yang telah aku amati, mereka baru mau bergegas pergi hanya di karenakan 2 alasan saja, yang pertama seperti yang aku jelaskan sebelumnya yaitu ketika aku menoleh ke arah mereka, dan yang ke dua adalah ketika ada dokter yang lewat di antara mereka.. bukan kah itu hal yang aneh dan tidak normal? Ia kan?..

Itu pulalah alasan mengapa aku tidak mau keluar dari ruanganku ketika Suster Sayuri mengajakku, aku lebih memilih duduk diam di atas kasur ketimbang harus ke luar pergi hanya untuk sekedar melihat pemandangan atau mengganti suasana. Aku tak berani pikirkan apa yang mereka bisa dan akan lakukan jika aku keluar dari ruanganku. Dengan hanya melihat tatapan berbinar-binar mereka saja, aku tak yakin apakah aku bisa kembali lagi hidup-hidup. Aku tahu kalau itu terdengar seperti berlebihan, tapi aku tak mau mengambil resiko. Seperti kata-kata yang pernah di ucapkan oleh ibuku dahulu.. yaitu lebih baik mencegah dari pada mengobati..

Aku penasaran apa yang membuat mereka berperilaku seperti itu? Aku ingin tahu apakah penyebabnya? Apa mereka terserang gejala suatu penyakit ya? Atau bahkan virus, virus yang berbahaya..?Ada tanda tanya besar yang muncul di benakku dan aku tak bisa menjawabnya.. Atau.. Apakah kalian tahu apa penyebab mereka seperti itu?

.

.

Dari sekian banyak para suster yang ada di rumah sakit ini, aku hanya mengetahui nama satu orang suster saja yaitu Suster Sayuri. Suster yang bertugas merawatku. Aku bahkan tidak yakin kalau suster Sayuri ini bertingkah normal atau tidak.. atau sama seperti para suster-suster yang ada di luar ruangan sana.. Aku mempunyai pikiran seperti itu, karena terkadang.. secara tidak sengaja, ketika suster Sayuri merasa aku tidak sedang mengamati, atau tidak sedang melihat kearahnya, ia juga tersenyum dan berbinar kedua buah bola matanya penuh arti, yang aku tidak tahu apa maknanya itu kearahku.. bahkan terkadang sampai dengan menggunakan kedua buah tangan yang dimilikinya menutupi mulutnya sambil tertawa terkikik..

Sudah lupakan saja.. problematika yang dialami oleh para suster yang ada di rumah sakit ini.. kita kembali pada situasi dan kondisi yang sekarang ada di ruangan ini..

Setelah dirasa cukup aman, diam-diam kuganti remot tv yang tadinya adalah channel tv tentang pengetahuan, kupencet berkali-kali dan ku cari berita itu.. dan pada akhirnya ketemu juga..

Di berita itu dijelaskan bahwa korban yang meninggal terhitung ada 19 orang, 8 nama yang disebutkan adalah nama-nama keluargaku, kemudian yang sisanya adalah nama dari para pelayan yang meninggal, termasuk kepala pelayan yang bernama Umino Iruka. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas ketika mendengarnya,' jadi yang selamat hanya aku', pikirku dalam hati.

Sekarang semua korban yang meninggal telah berhasil ditemukan dan telah berada di rumah sakit untuk menjalankan proses otopsi. Hanya anak sulung dari lima bersaudara yang berhasil selamat dari tragedi ini. Menurut kabar yang berhasil didapatkan dari narasumber kami, Naruto Namikaze, yaitu nama dari anak sulung yang juga merupakan penerus dari Perusahaan Namikaze Corp. sekarang ini keadaannya telah membaik, ia hanya mengalami luka dan keretakan pada bagian lengan yang tidak terlalu serius. Diperkirakan dalam waktu dekat ini kondisinya sudah pulih kembali dan sudah bisa keluar dari ruang inap rumah sakit. Belum diketahui secara pasti, kapan acara dan proses pemakaman akan dilaksanakan. Untuk dua hari ini Polisi masih melakukan olah TKP untuk mencari barang-barang bukti yang ada di lokasi kejadian. Belum bisa diketahui secara pasti pula, siapakah dalang dari peristiwa pengeboman ini dan apa motifnya. Polisi menjelaskan bahwa masih diperlukan proses penyelidikan dan investigasi lebih lanjut untuk mengetahuinya.

Dan itulah akhir dari berita itu. Setelah berita itu selesai, dengan cepat langsung kuganti channel tv itu ke channel tv yang sebelumnya. Kukembalikan volume suara tv yang tadi kukeraskan, ke volume yang semula. Dan setelah itu kulanjutkanlah makan buah jeruk favoritku seperti biasanya.

Beberapa menit pun berlalu, dari sudut sana, dapat kulihat sekelebatan bayangan si dokter dari jendela pintu. Ia berdiri dan berhenti bersembunyi diam menghindari tubuhnya agar tidak terlihat dari jendela pintu ruanganku yang tertutup. Dapat kupastikan ia tidak ingin kedatangannya diketahui oleh ku, agar ia bisa mengamati dan melihat apa yang sekarang ini aku sedang lakukan dan kerjakan. Jadinya.. tetap kulanjutkan saja proses makanku dan menonton tvku seperti biasanya, dengan santai dan tanpa canggung. Aku tak ingin si dokter itu tahu kalau semenjak tadi aku telah mengetahui keberadaannya.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit mengamatiku, si dokter pun masuk dan membuka pintu yang tadinya tertutup. Dapat kulihat Suster Sayuri mengikutinya dari belakang.

Si dokter pun memberi salam padaku, memperkenalkan siapa dirinya, dan menanyakan bagaimana keadaanku.

Akupun menjawabnya dengan sopan. Tampak kulihat raut wajahnya yang keheranan mendengar jawaban dariku.

Setelah itu si dokterpun duduk di kursi yang ada di samping kiri ranjangku sedangkan Suster Sayuri pergi meninggalkan ruangan dan menutup pintunya.

Kira-kira setelah semenit berlalu, atau setelah yakin kalau kehadirannya dapat diterima olehku, si dokter menanyakan apakah ada yang ingin aku bicarakan kepadanya.

'Bicara..? Bicara apa? Kurasa, tak ada yang ingin aku bicarakan kepada si Dokter' pikirku dalam hati. Aku pun memutuskan menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

Si dokter melanjutkan pertanyaannya dengan menanyakan bagaimana perasaanku, kemudian meyakinkan diriku apakah aku memang benar-benar merasa baik-baik saja dan mengatakan kepadaku kalau aku tak perlu merasa malu-malu jika aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya mengenai bagaimana perasaanku.

Karena aku masih tetap saja mengatakan kepadanya kalau aku baik-baik saja, akhirnya si dokter itu pun menyerah.

'Tampaknya si dokter masih meragukan kata-kataku dan tidak mempercayai apa yang aku katakan. Tapi sungguh, aku memang benar-benar sudah merasa baik-baik saja', batinku.

Si dokter pun berhenti dan tampak berpikir sejenak. Setelah beberapa detik kemudian, ia meminta persetujuan dariku kalau ketika nanti ia memberikan pertanyaan mengenai sesuatu, aku harus menjawabnya.. aku pun menyetujuinya dan mempersilahkan si dokter untuk segera memulainya..

Pertanyaan pertama yang diajukannya adalah apakah aku menyayangi keluargaku..

Whatt! Pertanyaan macam apa itu.. tentu saja aku menyayangi mereka, sangat malah. Emangnya dipikir aku ini anti sosial atau bahkan lebih buruk.. 'psiko' apa..?

Upss maaf jika perkataanku kasar.. memang ketenanganku dan reaksiku berbeda dari pada anak pada umumnya, atau boleh di bilang di atas rata-rata.. bukankah itu kabar baik? Ia kan? aku tidak merasa depresi ataupun stress, ya cuma pada awalnya saja sihh.. tapi kemudian aku sudah bisa mengatur kondisi kejiwaan dengan cepat dan tidak terkurung di dalammnya.. itulah sebabnya aku tidak merasa depresi, stress, menangis, ataupun mengalami mimpi buruk. Otak dan batinku sudah bisa memproses apa yang terjadi .. sehingga tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama bagiku untuk cepat pulih, baik itu kondisi fisikku ataupun kondisi kesehatan psikisku.. kalian kan sudah pernah dengar apa yang aku pernah katakan kalau aku itu berbeda..

Tapi dikarenakan pihak si dokter yang tidak mengetahuinya, melihat reaksiku yang seperti itu, mereka akan berpikir dan mengambil kesimpulan bahwa reaksiku itu adalah reaksi yang lebih menjurus pada hal-hal yang berbau negatif bukan positif.. reaksi yang lebih mengarah pada gangguan kejiwaan dan mental.

Karena.. sekali lagi aku jelaskan, yang ada di pikiran mereka selama ini hanyalah reaksi pada umumnya, yang biasa akan di lakukan oleh bocah normal yang berumur tujuh tahun.. bukan seperti reaksi yang aku.. yaitu si bocah yang berbeda, luar biasa, dan mengagumkan.. yang berumur tujuh tahun yang kutunjukkan.

Tapi jika memang itu yang dipikirkan oleh si dokter.. aku akan.. STOP! Berhenti.. berhenti dari apa yang kau pikirkan, pikirku. Aku baru tersadar kalau aku sudah terlalu lama berpikir di dalam benakku, terlalu hanyut dalam pikiranku, sehingga aku lupa untuk tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan yang di berikan oleh si Dokter. Aku pun dengan segera menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukannya. Jika aku menunda-nunda dan berpikir lebih lama lagi, bisa-bisa kecurigaan yang dimiliki si Dokter semakin bertambah besar. Aku tentunya tidak mau kalau aku nantinya divonis terkena gangguan mental kejiwaan. Ia kan?

Setelah mendengar jawabanku, si Dokter bertanya lagi kepadaku, kali ini dengan hati-hati..

Ia menanyakan pertanyaannya yang kedua apakah aku mengetahui kalau keluargaku telah tiada..

Of Course, tentu saja.. bagaimana tidak, aku berada di dalamnya ketika peristiwa itu terjadi.. hanya karena aku mempunyai keberuntungan lebih saja aku dapat berhasil keluar dan selamat dari tragedi itu.. akupun menjawabnya dengan singkat kalau aku tahu tentang hal itu..

Lalu? Kata si dokter

Aku yang mendengarnya bingung, 'lalu.. lalu apa dok? Aku tidak mengerti' itulah respon yang aku berikan atas pertanyaan si dokter yang tidak jelas itu.. Bukankah si dokter tadi hanya menanyakan apakah aku tahu atau tidak kalau keluargaku telah tiada?.. Ia kan, hanya itu saja kan pertanyaannya? Tidak ada lagi kan? Kalau memang seperti itu.. ya otomatis, jawabannya pastinya hanya ada dua, yang pertama yaitu 'ya aku tahu' dan yang ke dua adalah 'belum dok, aku belum tahu, tolong beritahu aku'.. sudah itu sajakan, tidak ada lagikan.. entah jawaban seperti apa yang diinginkan oleh si dokter itu aku tidak mengerti..

Setelah si dokter itu selesai menjelaskan..

Ohh ternyata dia lagi-lagi menanyakan bagaimanakah perasaanku, apa yang aku rasakan, apakah kamu tidak merasa sedih, apa kamu tidak merasa rindu dengan keluargamu..

Inilah yang kubenci dari orang dewasa, apalagi si dokter yang ingin tahu ini, yang merasa mengetahui segalanya, yang merasa bisa mengatasi masalah dan mencari solusi bagi apa yang orang lain permasalahkan.. ya walaupun dalam hati aku tahu, kalau niat si dokter itu sebenarnya baik dan tidak seperti hal-hal yang aku pikirkan barusan.. dia hanya berusaha melakukan pekerjaannya, ingin membantuku mengenai masalah yang telah aku alami, ingin berusaha meringankan beban yang mungkin ada di dalam pikiranku.

Tapi mau tak mau, apa yang sekarang dokter ini lakukan tampak seperti apa yang aku tadi pikirkan, yaitu orang dewasa yang sok tahu, selalu saja ingin tahu dan merasa bisa mengatasi masalah dan memberikan solusi bagi semuua masalah yang ada di muka bumi ini..

Errgg.. ingin rasanya aku menggeram, aku paling tidak suka kalau aku dipaksa melakukan sesuatu di luar dari kemauanku. Aku baik-baik saja. Sudah itu saja titik. Aku tidak ingin mengatakan apa pun yang lebih dari itu, apalagi menjelaskannya.

'Sabar naruto, sabar.. kamukan anak yang pintar, luar biasa, mengagumkan, brilliant, pantang menyerah, teladan yang baik bagi adik-adiknya 'walaupun sekarang mereka sudah tiada, tapi setidaknya mereka masih bisa melihatku dari atas sana.. iakan?', terus anak yang membuat bangga orang tua, selalu menyayangi keluarganya lebih dari apa pun..' aku pun menghela nafas dalam-dalam mencoba menenangkan diriku..

Setelah kesabaranku sudah ada pada tempatnya.. aku pun menjawab pertanyaan si dokter dengan panjang lebar.. menjelaskan dan menjelaskan.. sampai pada akhirnya aku berhenti. Kulihat ekspresi wajah si dokter, dia terpaku kaget, terkejut tak berkutik, diam tak bergerak di tempat. Ingin rasanya ku tertawa melihat reaksi yang di berikannya. Karena setelah sekian lama si dokter tak kunjung juga ada menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk merespon, aku pun menceritakan kepadanya apa yang telah ibuku katakan kepadaku dahulu ketika nenekku meninggal..

Setelah kujelaskan dan kuceritakan panjang lebar kepada si dokter apa yang kualami dan kurasakan, tak kurasa mataku.. semakin lama semakin berat, dan tanpa kusadari aku pun terhanyut dalam lelap, tertidur dengan mimpi yang indah.. pergi meninggalkan sang dokter sendirian..

* * *

The End of Chapter 2

Itulah apa yang ada dipikiran Naruto saat proses pemeriksaan kondisi psikis berlangsung..

Dan untuk pertanyaanmu Naruto-kun, mengenai suster-suster itu..? hehe.. kurasa aku dan para readers tahu deh apa jawabannya? Twink..twink.. sambil tertawa ngakak.. ^o^

The Next Chapter is Coming Soon..

Bye.. bye..

* * *

**PS :** Maaf jika nanti di kemudian hari updatenya lama.. karena ada beberapa bagian yang aku ubah dan aku ganti.. ^_^


End file.
